


Mistletoe Kisses

by Dresupi



Series: QuickTaser [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Smut, suspend belief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Pietro falls for a masked beauty at a mistletoe masquerade whose only defining quality is a notable (and applicable) wrist tattoo and a pink mask.Darcy meets "Mr. Tall, Dark and Accented", but fails to leave her number with him before leaving the party.It's love at first...sight?  Kind of?  With plenty of mutual pining and a hot and spicy reunion at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suspend belief because I've never been to a mistletoe masquerade, so I have no idea if this is how it works or not. ;) (Also, not asking, so keep it to yourself if it's not, I'd like to live in my happy little world where these things could happen xoxo)
> 
> Unbetaed, so be kind. <3

She was beautiful. 

Or at least…Pietro  _ thought _ she was.  

He couldn’t really tell, due to the low lights and the masquerade mask.  

But he was past the point of caring.  He liked her laugh.  Her smile.  The way her lips felt when he dipped down to kiss her.  

He found himself starting to look for her in the crowd.  Her light pink sequined mask stuck out in the room full of gold and silver.  Reds and greens.  

Pietro had rolled his eyes at first.  He couldn’t believe Wanda talked him into going to a Mistletoe Masquerade on the week of Christmas.  He’d had to dress up.  A tux.  Bowtie.  Restrictive clothing.  Basically everything he hated.  

But ever since he met her, he barely noticed.  He couldn’t get enough of Pink-Mask-Woman.  With her gap-toothed smile and her voice that made his stomach swoop.  Every brush of her lips felt like heaven.  

You kissed people at Mistletoe Masquerades.  You talked.  You laughed.  You drank.  But you didn’t remove your masks.  It was some kind of a trust building exercise.  How you could talk to someone, kiss them, flirt…and then you could leave and not have to worry about ever seeing them again, if that was what you wanted.  

It was absolutely NOT what Pietro wanted.  He wanted to find Pink-Mask.  Find her and give her his number.  Because there wasn’t any way he wanted to live his life without knowing who she was.  What color her eyes were.  

“Hello again,” he rumbled, leaning close to whisper in her ear.  

Her hand came up to rest on his shoulder.  Her thumb swiped across the fabric of his jacket and he swore he could feel the heat from her skin through the layers.  “Well hello, Mr. Tall, Dark and Accented…”  He glanced down at her hand, following the length of her entire arm, all the way to her shoulder.  She was wearing a dark fuschia dress.  One long beaded sleeve and one without.  Showing off her shoulder and her pale, slightly freckled skin.  

She had a tattoo on her wrist.  A small one.  In tiny script, it read, ‘Most Ardently.’ The ‘M’ and the ‘Y’ were curly.  

“Where do you work, Mr. TD & A?”  

He knew he couldn’t say where he really worked.  It’d give him away for sure.  So he answered as truthfully as he could.  “I work for a private contractor in Midtown.”  Not a lie.  Stark Tower was in Midtown.  And Tony Stark was a private contractor.  “How about you, Ms…Ardently?”  He flicked his thumb over her tattoo, making her breath catch.  

He loved the sound.  Loved the curl of her lips as she smiled up at him.  

“I too, work for a private contractor, but my location shifts.”  

“Ah.  Always on the move?  Is that why you’re here and not with a significant other?”  

“Something like that.  My bestie is here too, trying to get over her ex.”  

“I’m sorry to hear that, but glad you’re here.”  

“You’re one smooth operator, TDA…” Her thumb slid along his lapel, grazing his throat on the way.  Pietro felt like he couldn’t breathe.  

She could speak for herself.  She had him at her mercy with just the flick of her finger.  Or thumb, as the case may be.  

“What unfortunate circumstances find you single?” she continued.  

He licked his lips.  “I think the last woman said she uh…couldn’t keep up with me.”  

“Ah.  Married to your work?”  

He shrugged.  It wasn’t what he meant, but he couldn’t very well say more.  

“Probably a good thing this is just for one night, then…I can’t get involved with a guy who can’t give me enough time, you know?”  

“For you, I have all the time in the world…” 

She giggled, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips again.  He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.  The heat of her body warmed him through. The pull of her lips sank him deeper.  

Somehow, she kept him from asking for her number.  Whether it was on purpose or simply bad timing on both their parts, he left that night no closer to knowing who his beautiful Ms. Ardently really was.  

* * *

 

_ “For you, I have all the time in the world…”   _

The words made her shiver.  She felt…antsy…restless.  

Every time Mr. Tall, Dark & Accented said something to her, she came a little bit closer to just asking him to come home with her.  

Darcy had been planning to give him her number at least before she left the Masquerade, but somehow, it never came up.  

And now he was lost forever.  

She sighed heavily, letting her hands rise and fall back down on the comforter.

It had been days.  And she had to start admitting to herself that it wasn’t going to happen.  Neither he nor she had said anything that could lead the other back to them.  It was over before it even started.  And it was probably just as well.  He sounded like a smooth talker and smooth talkers never seemed to live up to their words.  In her experience, anyway.  

She threw back the blanket, rolling out of bed.  

She took a shower, repeating over and over in her head that it was better this way.  He could never disappoint her this way.  He could never hurt her this way.  He was the perfect man simply because she’d removed him from the equation.  

Darcy finished getting ready for work.  It was the last day down in the labs before Christmas.  And then, she’d have the whole week off, not having to return until after New Year’s.

It was probably going to be a slow day in the lab.  She knew most people weren’t going to start new experiments so close to the holidays.  And pretty much the only thing on the agenda was for one of the newer Avengers to come in and try on some shoe prototypes Tony was developing for him.  The Quicksilver guy.  

Apparently he wore out shoes as fast as Tony could buy them, and it was becoming something of an issue.  So Sonic the Hedgehog was going to come in and try on his shoes.  That was the biggest thing she had going today.  A shoe fitting.  

She arrived just in time to overhear his conversation with Tony as she started up her computer.  

“Alright listen, Stark…your stupid shoes had better not burn my feet again…”  

Her ears pricked up at the familiar tone.  Too familiar.  The tone that had been floating around in her head all weekend.  She turned, her attention snapping towards the source of the voice.  Surely she was just wishful thinking…

She licked her suddenly dry lips, staring openly at the man who walked in with Tony.  The accent was the same.  But that didn’t mean anything.  Could be a case of severely neglected lady bits that made him sound like Mr. TD&A.  

Although, he  _ did _ have some facial hair…that definitely meshed with her memory.  

His smile…Darcy tilted her head, trying to figure out if it was the same or not.  

It was at that precise moment, when she was staring at him all moony-eyed that both he and Tony chose to turn and look at her.  She blinked a few times, feeling dazed.  She coughed nervously and turned to stare at her computer, silently willing them not to come talk to her.  

And like most of her silent willing, nothing came of it, because they came right over and did just that.  

“Darcy.  Allow me to introduce Pietro Maximoff…he’s an asshole like me so you should get along swimmingly…”  He grinned widely, looking between them.  “I’mma go get the shoes.  You kids just…talk or something.”  

Pietro rolled his eyes in Tony’s direction and Darcy couldn’t help but smirk.  Because the salt was strong with this one.  

He turned back to her, holding out his hand.  “I’m Pietro, pleased to meet you.”  

She took it, shaking it firmly.  “Darcy.  Lewis. And likewise.”  

He glanced down at her hand and froze for a second.  He turned her hand slightly in his, inspecting her wrist.  Her tattoo.  

Darcy’s heart leapt into her throat.  

_ Oh god, universe.  I wasn’t serious before!  If Mr. Tall, Dark and Accented really was frickin’ Quicksilver, then I believe what he said about his last girl.  There’s no way I could keep up with him.  Dude is straight up a superhero. _

He looked up at her, his blue eyes locking with hers.  “Ms. Ardently?”  

She found herself blushing, biting her lip and looking down.  “Tall, Dark and Accented, I presume?”  

He tugged her close, his arm snaking around her back.  “You have no idea how I’ve hoped for this to happen…”  

He was so close.  His scent, his body heat…HIM…he was all around her.  She couldn’t breathe.  

“I…I…uh…”  She reached around her back, working herself free from his grasp.  He didn’t try to chase her, but he looked confused.  “I’m sorry…I just…I need some air…”  She turned and practically ran from the room.  

* * *

 

He was torn between chasing her and staying put.  Because chasing her might give off the wrong impression…like he couldn’t take a hint.  Or obey a simple request.  

But he really wanted to hold her again.  His throat felt dry.  His chest felt tight.  God, he’d never wanted to be near someone like he wanted to be near Darcy Lewis.  

Darcy Lewis.  Even her name suited her.  

He got his shoes from Tony without very much else happening.  His mind was racing, though, so he wasn’t sure if he heard all of the things Tony was saying to him. He mostly just nodded and wondered what in the world could have made her leave so quickly.  

Unless he’d been right that night.  That she hadn’t meant for them to meet again at all.  

And here he was, being all creepy and hugging her.  

He pressed his lips together, taking the shoes from Tony and leaving the lab.  He wanted to go home.  He’d have to send her an apology somehow.  Maybe after a few days so he didn’t look like a stalker on top of everything else.  

His heart was thudding in his chest.  He felt sick.  On edge.  Jumpy.  

And that was saying something.  He was pretty much always on edge.  But now it was worse.  Knowing her name.  Knowing who she was.  And knowing that she didn’t want anything to do with him.   

He’d no sooner zoomed into his apartment than someone knocked on the door.   A quick glance at the clock told him that he’d only been there about ten minutes or so.  And he wasn’t expecting any visitors.  

Still, he crossed the floor to open the door.  He nearly fell down when he saw her there, sheepishly toeing at his welcome mat.  

“Pietro?” she asked, her tone breathless and desperate.  “I didn’t mean for you to think…I just…I didn’t think I was going to see you again.  I’d kind of given up…you know?  And then…you’re here.  Like…you’re right here and I can…we can…” She shook her head. “It was a lot to take.”  

“I know the feeling…” he admitted.  “We don’t…we don’t have to do  _ anything _ if you don’t want to.”  

“Don’t you want to?”  

“Of course, but if you don’t, I would make my peace with it…”  

“Pietro…that’s not…I don’t want…I mean I DO want…” she trailed off, shaking her head.  “Why is this easier with masks?”  

He grinned, reaching down for her hand to tug her into the room with him.  She came willingly, stumbling forward into his arms.  Once she was there, her lips found his.  She kissed him hungrily, like she couldn’t get enough.  Her arms encircled him, her hands moving up into his hair.  

“Maybe we could just…do this first?”  He peppered kisses from her lips down her jaw.  “I think if we get this part out of the way, it might be easier to talk?”  He ended at her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe as she leaned against him.  Melted against him.  Arched into him.  He wrapped his arms around her, thinking that he’d like very much just to crawl into her.  Occupy the same space.  

Somehow, he pulled back, reaching down for her hand and leading her back towards his bedroom.  He kept looking back at her face.  Memorizing the exact shade of blue in her eyes.  The curve of her lips.  The way her hair curled and framed her face.  

* * *

 

They tumbled back into his sheets, his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands moved smoothly up and down her back. 

Darcy couldn’t really pay much attention to the layout of his bedroom, but one thing she did notice was the large window that encompassed the entire far wall.  Jane had a similar one in her apartment.  And while the snow falling outside was definitely doing things to set the romantic mood…the thought that nearby aircraft (read: Tony) could fly by and get a free show wasn’t really all that thrilling.  

“Um…Pietro?” she ran her fingers through her hair.  

“Hmmm?”  He released her skin with a dull pop.  “What do you need,  _ princeza _ ?”  

“Is there anyway we can…” she gestured towards the windows.  “I love the snow falling and all, but…”  

“OH!  Of course…” He extracated himself from her arms, standing and crossing the room to his dresser.  She assumed he had a remote or something over there because the curtains began to close over the windows.  He turned back to face her.  “Some things are for my eyes only…”   

She arched an eyebrow.  “What about me?”   

He reached back to tug his t-shirt over his head, revealing what could only be described as a cascading landscape of rippling muscles.  Pietro smirked, but still shifted his weight, looking down at the floor.  

Darcy wanted to grab him.  Pull him close and kiss the blush right off him.  He was gorgeous.  He had no business looking as good as he did.  None at all. 

He hooked his thumbs in his track pants, pushing them down over his hips, which left him looking absolutely delectable in a pair of Under Armor jockey shorts.  

“Not sure if this is an answer to my question, or a subject change…” she teased, rising up on her knees.  She reached her arms out towards him, grabby hands style.  

He zipped forward, almost immediately in her arms.  He pushed her back onto the pillows.  “You said, ‘What about me?’ I gave you something for your eyes only…” He grinned, and Darcy leaned up to kiss him.  To pull on his lips and taste him.  Slightly minty.  She let her hands run up his back, around his shoulders, down his chest and stomach.  He shivered at the contact.  

“I feel slightly overdressed, you know?” she murmured against his neck.  

Pietro was very good at taking hints.  Darcy’s clothes all but disappeared and she was starting to get spoiled on the instant gratification kick he seemed to be on.  

“I’ve done nothing but think about you for the past week…” he whispered, his breath hot in her ear as he pushed up over her.  He sat back on his knees, grasping her ankles and propping them on either side of his hips, effectively spreading her legs for him.  

And as much as she knew this should feel awkward.  Opening herself like this for a man she hadn’t even really known that morning.  A man who, save a four hour, touch and go conversation at what amounted to a blindfolded kissing party…she didn’t know from Adam.  It didn’t feel awkward, though.  It felt right somehow.  

“I didn’t think I was ever going to see you again,” she admitted, inhaling sharply as he lowered himself between her legs.  

He peppered hot kisses up her inner thigh.  “I don’t intend to let that happen…”

She couldn’t help but giggle a little bit as his beard tickled her skin.  “Same…you’re stuck with me now…”  

She wasn’t giggling for long.  

Not when he moved his focus from her thigh to somewhere decidedly more central.  Not when he showed her the  _ other _ ways his powers could work.

She was gasping for it.  Moaning for it.  Her thighs shook when she found her release, hands tangled in his hair. 

She released him when it was over.  He raised his head, licking his lips and crawling up her body.  His hair looking adorably rumpled. 

He kissed her lips softly.  “Is this okay?” he asked, pushing his shorts over his hips.  She felt his stiff length against her hip.  Felt the weight of it.  The heat of the velvety smooth skin.  The slight slickness at the tip.  

She nodded, leaning up to kiss him as he lined himself up.  She let out a muffled gasp as he pressed his way in.  His groans rumbled deep in his chest as his head dropped down beside hers.  He whispered things.  Non-English things in her ear that she’d have to ask him about later.  Later, when he wasn’t buried deep inside her, pressing in just the right spot and making her head spin.  

It both felt timeless and all together not long enough.  Darcy was pretty sure she was just waxing poetic about what amounted to a hasty, yet really  _ good _ fuck with a guy she barely knew, except it didn’t feel like she barely knew him.  It felt good and right and like they fit.  

Maybe it wasn’t magical.  Maybe they were both just equally good at what they did. 

And maybe they were both just really good at talking, because that’s how they spent their holiday.  Talking.  Rolling in the sheets.  Talking some more.  Ordering chinese food.  Rolling in the sheets.  

And gazing into each others’ eyes.  

It was a strange start to a relationship, she’d give it that.  A blind start.  But who was she to judge?  Most attractions start off blind to anything except looks.  This one was the opposite.  

She’d fallen for Pietro’s humor.  His personality.  (Okay, his accent too, and that was just slightly shallow on her part).  

So of course, once she saw his face, she was hooked completely.  

Because he was beautiful.  

Or at least… _ Darcy _ thought he was.     

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and Happy 2017, everyone!


End file.
